Conventionally, advanced help systems use dedicated help repositories and/or databases that can be queried with explicit parameters. Such systems can return a previously prepared help text, pictures or the like in response to a request for help. In this situation, the help logic is programmed as such into the application, such as a business application. Examples of conventional systems represented by several patent documents are discussed below in this background section.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,099,664 to Kureshy, et al., concerns a system that embeds any kind of customized help data into an application systems help system. The customized/dynamic part is delivered by the application for which the help is requested. The help system itself might not be part of the application for which help is requested. The help system may be running inside the application. Nevertheless, Kureshy is about embedding any customized help into a distinct application, thereby yielding a static help system.
US 2009/0077502 to Bird, et al., relates to a help system where different text modules for objects are collected by relations between these objects. Objects and relations are defined in a model. The static help is generated from the model that collects objects and relations. The help is regenerated after an object is changed.
US 2006/0277468 to Sapir concerns embedded help or a context sensitive help. Static help content is placed in the right part of a distinct application.
US 2011/0307780 to Harris, et al., relates to a help system that adds Google search results by defining a mapping between the help request identifier and search queries.
There remains a need for a help system that is process oriented, is application system independent, and is up-to-date each time that the application changes.